


“...Never Die...”

by Arthuria_PenDragon



Series: Souls of Fire [4]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Ending - Beyblade Metal Fight 4D, Alternate Ending - Beyblade Metal Fury, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime, Drawing, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Male Friendship, Mentor & Protégé, Mentor/Protégé, One Shot, POV Kishatu Ryuuga, Possibly Out of Character, Post-Canon, Reflection on Relationships, Ryuga Lives, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Song: Legends Never Die, Songfic, Unfinished Business, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthuria_PenDragon/pseuds/Arthuria_PenDragon
Summary: The world thought him gone and he was content with that. Let them believe it - for now. But there were things left unfinished and he hated that. He hated having unfinished business, so he does the unlikeliest of things.He follows the one, who had followed him...A companion/part 2 to the AU of “...Since You’ve Gone Away...” (or an AU of the AU)
Relationships: Kishatu Ryuuga & L-Drago, Kishatu Ryuuga & Yumiya Kenta, L-Drago & Sagittario (Metal Fight Beyblade), Sagittario & Yumiya Kenta
Series: Souls of Fire [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834333
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	“...Never Die...”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don´t know what is this. I just can´t get enough of writing Ryuga&Kenta fanfics...

He honestly had no idea, what had brought him back here. He had not been in Japan, since the end of Battle Bladers – wait no. He had trained here, near _Koma Village_ of all places, to master his power, to be reborn, along with his Bey. But after he’d been told, that a fraction of the Dark Power had survied in Eagle Boy, no less... he had left. He had left, tracking Gan Gan Galaxy’s movements, as well as dealing with the presistent shadows of his past.

He had left and had never returned to the country of his birth, even though everyone knew where he was from. Japan has the strongest Bladers, he’d heard some whisper, as he was trespassing towns and cities, from tournament to tournament.

Despite never looking back... he was here. He was back in Japan. In Metal City, where everything had started. This city was big, but not _that_ big. Yet, he was a bit lost about where to start looking for the kid. After all, he couldn’t just go and ask Hagane, even if he found the Pegasus Blader. He had no intention to reveal his survial to anyone.

That fight had cost him more, than he would have been willing to pay... and while he’d survived, nothing will ever be the same.

And then, rather unexpectedly, he felt that spark. The pull was like a magnet. A fraction of his own power, in the hands of someone else. Without thinking, he turned on his heels and followed the feeling. It didn’t take long, to spot him.

 _Kenta_.

He was dressed in the blue shorts and yellow shirt Ryuga had last seen him in. He was facing three kids at once, their Beys attacking his Saggitario, yet the Bey didn’t even budge. Ryuga’s eyes narrowed on his former... protégé’s Bey. (Could he even call Kenta his protégé? Yeah, maybe. Despite the rocky start, he admitted, that the kid _had_ impressed him by the end, he had willingly taught the younger things he would need. About Beyblattling, about survival. In fact, maybe other than himself, Kenta knew the most about L-Drago’s powers, considering he’d told the kid pretty much everything, just weeks before that fight with Nemesis.)

**_Legends never die  
When the world is callin' you  
Can you hear them screaming out your name?  
Legends never die  
They become a part of you  
Every time you bleed for reaching greatness  
Relentless, you survive  
They never lose hope when everything's cold and the fighting's near  
It's deep in their bones, they'll ride into smoke when the fire is fierce  
No, pick yourself up, 'cause_ **

He felt the power spark up and his eyes were drawn to the Bey stadium again, where the four Beys fought. (Well, _tried_ to fight. The other three couldn’t even properly reach Saggitario, due to its new, taller Spin Track.)

“Go now, Flash Saggitario!“ Kenta called. The power shifted again and Ryuga felt Kenta drawing more and more of the Fragment’s power.

He was drawing it to the surface, along with L-Drago’s fire. It was strange, feeling his power tugged at, in such a way. Usually it was him, who drained others’ power, to feed L-Drago. Instead, it was now Kenta, who was doing it – drawing on his power, to channel that fire trough Saggitario.

Fire formed in the stadium and with a blast of wind, the three weaker Beys went flying. Ryuga noted, that all three were blackened by the flames. So... Kenta couldn’t properly control the power.

“Y-you’re strong, Kenta.” the tall, blonde kid said, looking at his former protégé with wide eyes. Ryuga sensed some shock and fear from the three, as well.

Huh. They already feared Kenta, even though he had not used his full power. Kenta gave a small shrug.

“A lot of training. Now, if you don’t mind guys, I’ll be going home.” he said, tucking away Saggitario.

“Already?” the black haired kid asked.

Kenta sighed and Ryuga swore he saw his brown eyes flash with irritation. “My parents are _worried_.” he said. “I went after Ryuga, without telling anyone anything and they hadn’t forgotten that yet. So, see you later.”

**_Legends never die  
When the world is calling you  
Can you hear them screamin' out your name?  
Legends never die  
They become a part of you  
Every time you bleed for reaching greatness  
Legends never die_ **

He waved at his friends lazily, nowhere near as easy-going (childish?), as he’d been, when travelling with him. Ryuga briefly wondered, what had happened to the kid. He couldn’t be _that_ upset over his disappearance. No one really cared for him, after Doji came along and he had not cared for anyone either. Growing stronger, that was what had been in front of his eyes. He never really cared, who he crushed in his quest – not after L-Drago was freed from the Dark Power and _certainly_ not before it. He had after all, almost killed Gingka’s father.

He shook his head and followed Kenta quietly, making sure the kid wouldn’t notice. Just by the way Kenta carried himself, Ryuga knew he would survive on his own now, even in the wild. He had grown good enough for it. Yet, it had been Ryuga who taught him the tricks and quirks and he certainly knew how to avoid them. How to avoid being detected.

Kenta had become good, in the subject of survival– he certainly had good enough instincts now– but Ryuga was _better_.

He wasn’t so surprised, when Kenta walked into a house, in one of the quieter corners of the city. Ryuga found a spot – a tree– and he perched on one of the branches. He had a good wiev at the lower level of the house and if needed, he could go higher and still remain hidden. By the smells coming from the open window, he guessed Kenta and his parents were in the kitchen, waiting for the food to be done.

“Where you’ve been, son?” the father asked.

Kenta shrugged. “Osamu, Akira and Takashi challenged me to a Beybattle.”

“I thought you didn’t play anymore?” a blonde woman asked, walking to place plates on the table. Ryuga absently noted she had the same eyes, as Kenta.

“I play _less_.” Kenta admitted and Ryuga’s eyes narrowed. Had he left his power to a crybaby, who’d quit battling...? “But I play. I love Beyblade. I just have to be careful. Ryuga’s power is... explosive.”

Ryuga almost sorted at the comment about the power. Explosive. Yes, it was explosive, if facing weaker opponents, who could barely stay in the stadium, much less be a challange. He had never needed to worry about the growing power exploding out of Destructor. The other Legendary Bladers had proved good opponents and as time went by, Kenta had improved as well, _actually_ making him take their battles seriously. A good fight always placated L-Drago.

“Explosive?” his father asked. “You almost set fire to the house, when you trained here! You should never have gotten close to _that_...”

“And that’s why I train in the outskirts, closer to the forest, father.” Kenta said, his tone lilting in an unusual fashion. It almost sounded... warning? “And please, do not say anything about Ryuga. He was my mentor. He trusted me with his power and I will use it. It’s not easy, but it’s no surprise. L-Drago was one of the oldest and strongest Beys on the planet.”

Before any more comments could be said, Kenta grabbed an apple from somewhere and turned out of the kitchen. Ryuga moved from his spot, to try and see where his former protégé was. In the end, he settled on a higher branch, as it seemed, Kenta had retreated into his room on the second floor. The kid moved to open the window and Ryuga edged further into the shadows, to make sure he wouldn’t be seen.

Then, he sat there for a while, watching as Kenta sat on his bed, Saggitario on the nightstand, bathed in the yellow light of the lamp. Kenta was writing... no, _drawing_ something. His eyes were as focused on the page, as it had been, when they were battling.

**_They're written down in eternity  
But you'll never see the price it costs  
The scars collected all their lives  
When everything's lost, they pick up their hearts and avenge defeat  
Before it all starts, they suffer through harm just to touch a dream  
Oh, pick yourself up, 'cause_ **

Hours passed slowly and Ryuga just sat there on the branch, in the shadows, watching as Kenta drew. Then, he deemed the drawing done and nodded at the paper, satisfied. He placed it on the bed next to him and stood up, leaving the room, closing the door behind himself.

Curiously, Ryuga inched closer on the branch. Perhaps he’d see what Kenta had been preoccupied with. But he wasn’t so lucky. Save for the window being open. His eyes darted around and he noticed the parents still in the kitchen. He could feel Kenta being somewhere else in the house, far from his room.

Taking the chance, Ryuga leapt into the room, trough the open window. He landed in a crouch and then stood up. His eyes darted about. The room was surprisingly tidy, despite belonging to a young boy, like Kenta. He spotted Kenta’s new Bey – Flash Saggitario, if he remembered correctly,– still on the nightstand. The pad was on the bed.

He stopped next to the bed and took it up. His eyes went wide. It was a perfect, detailed drawing of Saggitario, the tiny parts, that were seemingly from L-Drago, highlighted with stronger colours. Keeping his hand on the page, Ryuga flipped the book further.

The thing was full of drawings of their time together. Him, by the fire. While holding L-Drago. Kenta himself, sitting next to him, smiling – it was their last night together, before he’d left the kid behind, to find Nemesis.

L-Drago and Saggitario battling. Bey and spirit all perfectly captured in the moment of collision, fire leaping from both.

He flipped another page and his breath was stuck in his troath. Another detailed drawing of a Beyblade. But this time, it was L-Drago Destructor. (It was so well done, that Ryuga thought, if he perhaps reached further into the paper, he could somehow gain his former Bey back.)

Then, he flipped another page and he saw another drawing, this time with a few words under it. It was a drawing of him and L-Drago, the fiery dragon curled around him, his hands outstretched, ready for launching.

And beneath the drawing there were a few words written. The letters were as elegant, as the drawing’s lines. Words, that for some reason, felt like a stab to the heart.

LEGENDS NEVER DIE

In another corner of the same drawing, a different word was written.

BROTHER

**_Legends never die  
When the world is calling you  
Can you hear them screamin' out your name?  
Legends never die  
They become a part of you  
Every time you bleed for reaching greatness  
Legends never die_ **

His eyes went wide. Kenta... Kenta considered him a _brother_? Since when?

He didn’t want to addmit it, not even to himself at first and he certainly would have _never_ said it out loud in front of anyone... but he _had_ come to draw some comfort from Kenta’s presence. The longer they’d been together, the more he realised, that it was _nice_ not being alone for one. As time went by, they learned to live _with_ each other and not just dance on a thin line...

Kenta learned his habits and he had learned the kid’s. They even learned some form of teamwork, by the last leg of their time together. Whenever he’d gone fishing, a fire would be already lit and sometimes, there were even some berries, if Kenta had been lucky enough to find them. Then, he would rise early in the morning and get food and water. After eating, Kenta would snuff out the fire and clean the evidence of their overnight stay. Sometimes, when the terrain was good enough, a few hours into the day they’d stop and battle. Each and every battle they had he’d won, but they lasted longer and longer and by the end, he was treating Kenta a serious opponent, the way he would have treated... Kyoya, for one.

So yes. They’d learned to live with each other and somewhere along the way, he had come to _care_ for the kid. If anyone found out he was alive and asked why he had given the Star Fragment to Kenta, he would have told the person it was because he had no other choice. Because only Sagittario was a summer constellation Bey in the Temple at the time.

But it was only partial truth. He knew well, that Bey and Fragment had become one and if he gave up his spot as a Legendary Blader, some of L-Drago’s power would be gone. L-Drago was _his_ Bey. His partner. The power was _theirs_ , gained trough hard training, that would have broken those of weaker body and mind. But somewhere along the way, he had come to care for Kenta. And Kenta had known about many things, relating to him and to L-Drago. Kenta knew _more_ about him, than Gingka and all his other friends combined.

He had never been a trusting person and he had taken a cynical, harsher approach to life, after breaking away from the Dark Power. He had never been a trusting person, but in that moment, after waking up, he understood that he had to trust someone or all the power that had once been his, would be gone without a trace.

He could _not_ allow that.

So, he chose the only person, who knew him outside of his Beybattles. The person, who had lived with him. So, he gave the last embers of his power to Kenta – perhaps even expecting to die. Despite the bad shape they’d been in, L-Drago had managed to save him. And now, almost a year after Nemesis’ defeat, he was back, L-Drago stronger, than ever.

No one knew that he was alive. But soon – soon they _will_ know. And he would watch the Legendary Bladers fall with glee. He would gain power from them and then face Gingka. They still had some unfinished business, after all.

**_When the world is callin' out your name  
Beggin' you to fight  
Pick yourself up once more  
Pick yourself up, 'cause_ **

But for now, he was content with anonimity. Let the lot think him dead – so his return would be an even bigger blow to them.

His eyes flickered back to Kenta’s drawing, the words on the page making him feel something he couldn’t name.

BROTHER

LEGENDS NEVER DIE

It seemed, Kenta had held out hope, for his return. The others had most likely moved on and accepted his death – perhaps only Hagane cared somewhat, being the sappy, burger-oving _pony_ he was...

Ryuga shook his head.

His eyes snapped towards the door, when he sensed Kenta approaching. (Oh, perhaps giving a part of his power to the kid had some good in it. He could track where he was, trough the link he had with L-Drago.)

Making a split second decision, Ryuga grabbed the pencil laying where Kenta had left it and scrawled his message for the kid, above the drawing, on the plain page. Then he turned and hauled his weight onto the window ledge. He galnced back and his golden gaze landed on the drawing again.

BROTHER

The room was filled with the mix of Saggitario and L-Drago’s power. It was scorching and wild, yet serene, like it had never been before. The fire felt more lasting, as if it would burn forever... probably the effect of Saggitario. The Bey was a Stamina Type after all and a Stamina Types power, no matter the same element, would always be different from an Attack Type.

Different, yet the same.

They were linked now, Ryuga realised. Not only trough their constellations and Beys, but trough...– dare he say it?– ... trough their friendship. No.

It wasn’t friendship. (Looking back, remembering the days out in the wild, brought forth a feeling he had never dealt with before and even if he had, he would never addmit to _feeling_ it.) He cared for Kenta.

Kenta was... – Kenta admired him, annoyed him and knew him, like no one else– Kenta was his brother. An annoying, presistent, loud little brother.

Huffing at his own sappiness – Kenta was rubbing off on him too much, even when they were apart– he shrugged down his jacket and tossed it onto Kenta’s bed.

That – and the few words on the page– would be enough for the kid to know, that he was alive and about.

He jumped out, back onto the tree and allowed the shadows of the night hide him. Still, as the shadows hid him, he couldn’t help but linger. He wanted to see Kenta’s reaction.

**_Legends never die  
When the world is calling you  
Can you hear them screamin' out your name?  
Legends never die  
They become a part of you  
Every time you bleed for reaching greatness  
Legends never die_ **

Kenta walked into his room refreshed, the warm water having dragged forth his exhaustion. Still, the cool breeze coming from the open window was welcome. It helped him feel at ease. As he walked closer to his bed, he realised that something lay on it.

There was his sketchpad – open at a different drawing, than what he had left it at,– and there was a pile of white...

His heart skipped a beat. He hurried over to have a look and his eyes went wide, when he realised he knew the piece of clothing. He _knew_ that jacket. It was Ryuga’s. Still warm, the faint scent of fire lingering around it.

His breath hitched, hope and joy blooming in his heart. Ryuga was alive! He wrapped the jacket around himself and sat on the bed. As he did so, he noticed hurried letters on the plain page above his drawing.

I’M PROUD OF YOU, BUT DON’T YOU DARE TELLING ANYONE, SHRIMP.

Kenta couldn’t help the small laugh, that escaped him. He stood up and walked over to the window, pulling the jacket tighter around him. He looked out into the night, unsure if his mentor was still out there, or gone already.

“I knew you survived.” he muttered into the night. “And I’m glad. Hope, one day we can fight. I’ve gotten stronger since then, you know. I want to know how I’d fair against you and L-Drago like this.”

Of course, there was no answer. His gaze trailed the stars for a moment longer, before he turned away, ready to climb into bed. As he turned away, he heard the rustle of leaves and smiled.

Maybe one day, he could fight Ryuga again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and tell me what you think :3


End file.
